


Faunus Against Fang: Tougher Than Steel

by LonerWolf34



Series: Faunus Against Fang (FAF) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Faunus Against Fang AU, Gen, Heavy Themes, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Set In The RWBYverse, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf34/pseuds/LonerWolf34
Summary: This story takes place during my other story, currently in the works "A Sisterhood Born". This is the Origin Story of Max Steel and his sister Onyx as they struggle in their daily life to overcome their abusive parents. This story feature's child abuse right away. Please do not read if abuse is a trigger for you. None of this is based on actual experiences.





	1. Prologue: Just A Normal Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story feature's child abuse right away. Please do not read if abuse is a trigger for you. None of this is based on actual experiences.

"Max..?" A soft voice called out from the other side of the door. 

The girl in question cleared her throat softly and swallowed trying to steady her voice so it didn't sound like she had just been crying a few moments ago. "Yeah Sis, What is it?" 

"Are you okay?...I thought I heard you and dad yelling again." Her sister asked, keeping her voice low.

Max's wolf ears flattened on top of her head and she sighed heavily. "Everything's fine Onyx, go back to bed... please?" 

Onyx opened the door softly and peered inside. "Max!" She shouted. "You're bleed-" a hand was quickly placed over top Onyx's mouth before she was pulled inside the other girls bedroom. 

"Please Onyx, be quiet...I'm fine okay it's nothing." Max looked at her sister with pleading eyes, and combed her fingers through her long hair.

"M-Max" Onyx sniffled, "you're not fine, you're bleeding. He made you bleed this time." 

Max pulled her crying sister in for a tight hug and rubbed her back. "It's fine, his nails just dug in to me when he grabbed me. Besides that, it was just an average beating okay? Nothing for you to cry over. I can handle the punches." 

"Y-you don't have to pretend to be so strong... I know it hurts...he hits me too... and I know he hits you harder." Onyx replied as she buried he face into the crook of her sister's neck. Her long black panther tail wrapped around Max's waist and pulled her tighter into the hug. 

Max's whole body tensed "He shouldn't have touched you... I'm so sorry, I should've been there to protect you." Max bite her lip firmly trying to hold herself back from crying. She could handle the beatings she knew each time she fought with her father she'd grow stronger, learn his patterns one day be able to fight back. But Onyx? She didn't provoke their parents...the only thing she ever did to make them mad was love her. Sometimes she thought about running away, so Onyx wouldn't worry about her and maybe her parents could grow to love their younger daughter. However she knew Onyx would follow her and even if she didn't their parents would lose their favourite punching bag. No, she was better to stay here and take the hits so Onyx wouldn't have to.

"Max..." Onyx sniffled and looked up at her sister's worried face. 

"I- I thought if I gave you some space they'd try to hit you less.. I'm so sorry I won't let you out of my sight again..." The dark haired wolf girl looked down at her sister and kissed her forehead softly. "It'll be okay, one day I'm going grow strong enough and we'll never have to worry about Dad or Mom ever laying a hand on us again." She said this every time, and every time she meant it. She just wasn't getting as strong as she needed soon enough. 

The smaller girl stopped sniffling and leaned into her sister's embrace. "I know you will Max, I love you. And until then I'd rather be hit and be with you, then be alone." 

Max nodded softly, "Want to stay with me tonight?" Her eyes drifted towards her bed then back to her sister. The smaller girl nodded in her arms and Max picked her up with a small grunt. Her body was sore, but she tried to ignore it as she placed her sister in her bed then laid beside her. "One day I promise, we'll get our revenge."

"Max, I don't care about revenge I just want you safe." Onyx said as she curled into her sister's side.

Max didn't respond, instead opting to comb her finger's through her sister's hair soothingly until she fell asleep. 

Nights like these were common, Max and her parents would fight, and then Onyx would come check on Max once it was over for the night.


	2. You're All That Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story and chapter heavily feature child abuse.

"Max!" She heard her sister scream as she fell to the floor. As her head hit the hardwood flooring her vision went black. 

"Leave the worthless bitch Onyx, unless you want to end up like her" She heard her mother spit out. 

"She didn't do anything!" Onyx screamed and was quickly followed by the sound of a slap then a whimper.

"L-leave her alone!" Max growled and tried to push her self off the floor. Unfortunately the moment she did her father's foot came crashing into her ribs. She tried not to scream, but the sudden pain was to much. She howled out in agony and clutched her ribs.

"Stupid bitch... should've just stayed down." Her father laughed, before grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and pulling her up. Her vision came back slowly and all she could see was the sick smile of her father's face. "Or maybe you like this you sicko." 

"Daddy please she's had enough!" Onyx pleaded before Max heard their mother slap her again.

Her father turned and looked at her sister and mother. "Oh, did you want a turn?...Ah you bitch!" Their father spat out as Max did her best to headbutt her father and redirect his attention back to her. 

"I said leave her alone!" Max growled as her wolf ears flattened against her head. 

"You're so pathetic." Her father chuckled darkly before slapping her across the face and throwing her back on the floor. As she landed the world went black again and everything just seemed to fade away.

"Onyx..." she choked out before she fully lost consciousness.

Max's eyes flickered open slowly as she let out a long groan of pain. Her head was throbbing and abdomen burned in pain. Her back also was hurting mildly, she supposed that would happen after being thrown on the floor twice. She huffed and blinked her eyes before focusing on the ceiling above her. This wasn't the living room. With another groan she began to try to roll to her side.

"Max!" Her sister called out to loudly causing the mentioned girls canine appendages to curl down.

"Onyx... not so loud..." she grumbled and squeezed her eyes shut as her head pounded away as if her father decided she made a good drum kit. 

"Sorry!" Her sister whispered. "How much does it hurt? I tried to carry you to your room, but I had to drag you up the stairs. I'm sorry, did I hurt you more?" Her voice was full of worry.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Just a bit sore is all." She once again tried to roll herself over, but her sister lightly pushed her shoulder's back down. She let out a hiss of pain and slowly opened her eyes again, to find her sister's amber orbs staring back down concerned. "I'm fine Onyx."

"You've been unconscious for hours Max..." The panther girl sniffled and lightly stroked her cheek. "They continued to beat you even after you blacked out... both of them just kicking your sides and laughing.." 

"I would have thought that'd be to boring for them." She huffed, before searching her sisters face for any damages. She meekly reached up with another hiss of pain to stroke her sister's tears away. "They left you alone then?"

"Yes but-" Onyx began.

"No buts. That's all that matters. I'm glad you're okay." A smile finally graced the wolf girl's face. "You're all that matters."

"Max..." the younger girl whimpered. "You matter too. You matter to me."

"If..." Max's green eyes started to tear and swallow thickly, trying to fight the feeling of crying. "if you didn't care about me Onyx, they'd leave you alone. You know that don't you? I'll always protect you, but please don't..." she swallowed again but it was no use the tears from her eyes began to fall and her voice cracked. "Don't love me..."


End file.
